Away
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Based around Crimson1's Incubus...They've come to take Him Away... Just how much is Sasha willing to give Malak to get Dean back out of Hell?


Hey guys... This is something a bit different here. It's a shout out to Crimson1's story Incubus. For all of you out there that have read it and I know there are a few of you ;-) I hope you enjoy and to those of you that haven't. You SERIOUSLY need to read it.

I sent Crim this idea not too long ago and well this is the result.

I love this story so much and I had this idea when I was reading it. (insert fangirl SQUEEE!!!! Here) For those of you who know what I'm talking about this story is set between chapters 70 Howling and 71 Realer Than Dreams. The end of the Demon Arc and the beginning of the Hell Arc.

Yes dear Incubus Fans... this is Sasha's Deal. This is my take on how I thought Sasha would make the deal with Malak to save Dean from a fate worse than death. So with the lovely Crimson's permission I am posting it here. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Supernatural or Incubus... But damn if Sasha and Dean came on the market... Wow. I'd be first in line. Yes i'd have both... Hehe. I also Don't own the song choice. It's Breaking Benjamin's song Away which I had to use because it fit sooo well.

**Warnings: **Slash people. **Slash as in M/M **Although it's kinda tame since Dean's pretty out of it at the moment but usual warnings apply.

**Big Big thank-you to Crimson for letting me post and Betaing my work. I'm so pleased you like!!! :D **

Now I've finished talking about rubbish on with the show...

* * *

Away

Sasha Kelly stared at the people around him. Had they done it? Had they managed to send all those demons back to hell in time? "It's over?" He whispered lowering the Colt, almost not able to keep it in his hand. He stared at the carnage around him his heart in his throat.

"Dean…" He whispered. Where was Dean? He looked up at the hill feeling his heart heavy with anguish but wanting forgiveness while feeling such profound relief he couldn't tear his eyes away from the one person that meant more to him than any other in the world. Dean Winchester. Had they done it? Had they saved his lover from the worst kind of fate? He knew he wouldn't survive without Dean. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Dean looked back at him his heart in his eyes too as he looked at his family. Dean looked like he was going to say something but Sasha felt the world go cold when he heard the words,

"Always so quick to celebrate."

_Cold am I  
I'm beside myself_

No. It couldn't be. Sasha looked up past Dean to the top of the hill where Malak stood grinning. Dean was still so far away from everyone. He'd ended up so far away trying to exorcise all those demons. Sasha needed to get to Dean. Dean needed him now; he couldn't fail him. He was so far away. Sasha started to panic. No.

He watched with fascinated horror as Malak walked past the bodies of the exorcised demons and settled in front of Dean grinning at them all. Sasha felt sick. He always felt sick around Malak, he was always so dark, and Sasha felt like he was suffocating. Dean he needed to get to Dean…

"So well done." Malak said as he came to a stop. "Really well done. Sam, that ending was quite inspired. But I'm here, because time is almost up you see. And unfortunately you're still one demon short."

Sasha felt so much more than sick. "WHAT?!" He screamed and then stormed half way up the hill fury pouring from every pore and dictating every move. No. Malak would not do this now. He would not do this. They had done what Malak wanted he would not take Dean now. Not when they had done the bastard's dirty work for him.

"Don't you _dare _try that shit with us." Sasha could feel his eyes flashing red. Malak would not do this. Not after all this time. Not now. "You said we had one left before Lilith. You can't just make new demons up. Add new ones to the list. That's not part of the deal."

"I thought you liked order." Sam jumped in coming up behind Sasha and putting his hand on Sasha's arm. Sam was calmer than the incubus, Sasha knew, but not by much. "You gonna break your own rules?" Sam challenged.

"Break the rules?" Malak laughed looking at them. "Not at all. You're forgetting what I told you. To have this deal you needed to banish all the demons that escaped the Devil's Gate. All I told you was that Lilith was the last on earth."

Sasha didn't get it but when he looked at Dean, the colour had drained from Dean's face.

_Because there's no one else  
Have I grown  
So blind_

Sasha wasn't going to give up though. They had gotten everybody, Malak the bastard had said so himself. "That doesn't make any sense." Sasha said glaring, his eyes flickering again. "What are you trying to say, that some demon made it into NASA and took off for Mars?"

Dean laughed and Sasha looked at him. Dean looked green. Sasha didn't like it. He just wanted Dean back. Without the damn time limit.

Malak was too close to Dean for Sasha's liking and even worse Dean's laughter seemed to please the demon. No Sasha didn't like this one bit.

"See now," He said turning away from Dean to the others. "Dean understands, don't you Dean?" He asked. "No tricks. No. No. I didn't need them. No demon in space either. No. No need for that. I think perhaps you always knew you weren't going to win didn't you Dean?" Malak smiled and touched Dean's face making Sasha's blood boil. "Think you better tell the other not so smart people in the class." Malak said smiling.

"You set it up perfectly." Dean agreed and Sasha felt the first grains of doubt settling in. "So perfect in fact," Dean looked at Malak "that we didn't get it. Wouldn't have mattered if we had of course. Because there was always going to be one demon we couldn't catch. Couldn't touch." Sasha watched as Dean turned and looked at Sam and Sasha as though he was drinking them in, committing them to his memory. Saying goodbye, Sasha realised.

_Only god could save you  
If you knew your way to the light_

No. He felt the panic begin to take root again. No. This couldn't be happening. What the hell was Dean talking about? He was talking like they had lost… like Dean was lost…

"Dean…?" Sam breathed next to Sasha. Sasha could see the confusion burning on the youngest Winchester's face as it must have been on his own.

Dean just smiled. Sasha immediately hated that smile. "_Dad." _He said. "Sammy we were idiots. We forgot about Dad." Sasha looked from Dean to Sam and felt more panic rise as Sam's face filled with horror.

"He was in hell." Dean said at last. "He escaped when the others did. Helped us. But he wasn't destroyed, he didn't go back. He just… He just faded away." Dean shook his head.

"Just faded away." Malak mocked and looking so smug. So pleased with himself. He looked at Dean again, fire in his eyes. "Oh my dear Dean, your lack of faith is so very refreshing."

_So fly away  
And leave it behind_

Sasha could feel the tears starting to fall. The pain already beginning to fill his heart. He couldn't loose Dean. He just couldn't. He was so angry but the tears fell anyway. "No!" Sasha cried shaking his head. "You can't take him. This isn't fair!"

Malak shook his head still looking so pleased with himself. If Sasha could have found a way to kill him there and then he would have.

"Fairness hardly has anything to say in all of this." Malak said looking unimpressed. "Dean made a deal. I'm simply here to make sure it's seen through to end as the _rules _state." Sasha didn't miss the emphasis put on rules.

Sam was shaking beside Sasha, with rage or grief Sasha couldn't be sure. All Sasha wanted to do now was get to Dean. He was too far away from Sasha now. All Sasha wanted to do was hold him.

"You send the hell hounds and I'll stop them." Sam said suddenly, sounding as desperate as Sasha. "I won't let them touch him."

Malak laughed then. "Now, now _Sammy," _He whispered. _"_Who said I needed them?"

Sasha felt horror crawling up his throat. He watched as Dean turned and looked at him, defiance shining in his eyes, and Malak looked back and caressed Dean's face and body with a look that was nothing short of possessive. Sasha's tears fell faster. He couldn't loose Dean now. He just couldn't.

Malak looked at Sasha and grinned as though he knew exactly what Sasha was thinking and the said, "Oh goodness." He pulled out a silver pocket watch and glanced at it.

Sasha felt his heart begin to break. "My apologises Dean," The demon said looking at Dean with hungry eyes. "Explaining does pass the time doesn't it?" He turned the clock for Dean and Sasha watched as Dean didn't even glance at it. But he had started to loose colour rapidly.

"Dean, my beautiful…we're one minute late." Malak smirked and clicked the watch closed. Sasha's tears were falling faster now. He watched as Dean looked up at him one last time.

_Just stay awake  
There's nowhere to hide_

Sasha screamed in horror when Dean screamed, Malak's hand on his shoulder. "DEAN!" Sasha screamed even as he knew he wasn't the only one, Sam's voice mixed with his. He watched as Dean screamed in pain and then just… just faded out.

"NO!" Sasha screamed on. He couldn't process it. Dean was gone. His beautiful Hunter. His other half. His lover. He was gone. Sasha shook his head. Dean couldn't be gone. Not now. Not when Sasha had finally found the one person he wanted to be with most in the world. The one person that meant more to him than anything else in the whole damn universe. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

Sasha looked up to see Malak still standing there. The demon had a self satisfied smirk on face that Sasha just couldn't bare to see. Malak looked like he was about to leave but Sasha couldn't let him. Couldn't let him leave with trying everything in his power to get Dean back. He needed Dean back. He couldn't leave Dean in Hell. He couldn't.

Before Sasha could think about what he was about to do he took off over the crest of the hill to where Malak was standing, grinning as Sasha approached as though he had known Sasha always would. Sasha didn't care. If he could get Dean back it would be worth it.

"What would you take for in return for him?" Sasha asked the words falling from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Malak said smiling savagely, looking every inch the cruel king of Hell that he was. "The young incubus wants his lover back. Sorry Red. Young, beautiful Dean? Well he's mine now."

Sasha couldn't, wouldn't accept that. He would not leave Dean to rot down there. There had to be something Malak wanted. And he knew he was about to be more reckless than he could afford but he really didn't care.

"Please." Sasha said the tears falling down his face. He couldn't feel Dean through the bond they shared anymore and he felt empty. He felt dead. He'd give everything, anything for Dean back. Anything.

_I see you  
Cause you won't get out of my way_

"Sasha no." Sam said grabbing his arm. "Don't do this. Dean wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to do this."

Sasha pulled his arm back and swung around to Sam. His eyes flashed as he said, "I'd rather have Dean back and pissed at me than not at all. I can't leave him there Sam. I just… I can't."

He turned and looked at Malak again who was looking at Sasha with too much interest as far as Sasha was concerned, but at least that meant Malak would be willing to give something in return for Dean. Sasha knew that. He could feel it. Now he just had to work out what it was. Malak was possessive of Dean, He wanted Dean for whatever reason but if Sasha could deal to get him back… he would. He'd give everything he had.

"What do you want. I'll give you anything." Sasha was deadly serious. He just wanted his beautiful hunter back. He wanted to look into those green eyes again. He would not accept that Dean was gone. He couldn't. He cuffed the last of his tears from his face and faced Malak squarely, his eyes narrowed.

That seemed to impress the Demon and he laughed. "Well, well the little incubus has grown some back bone. Tell me Sasha what exactly does Dean Winchester mean to you?"

"He's everything." Sasha said. "Please give him back. I want my hunter back."

Malak nodded. "Of course you do, but as I told that _beautiful_ hunter, these things come at a price. Dean is currently paying that price."

Both Sasha and Sam winced at that. "I'll get him out. I'll find a way to get him out." Sam said suddenly, cutting across what Sasha was going to say. He stood against Malak, defiant.

Malak raised an eyebrow. "You will, will you? That I would _love _to see. I think you'd find it decidedly difficult. Even you with those special powers you have Sam Winchester."

"I'll find a way." Sam said. "I'll get him back. You can't keep my brother forever. I won't let you."

Malak's eyes glittered. "You won't _let _me?" He was in front of Sam in a second. "I dare you to try and stop me." He whispered, suddenly looking and acting a whole lot more dangerous than moments before.

_I hear you  
Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

Sasha got between them quickly and pushed Sam behind him. Dean would kill him if anything happened to Sam and threatening Malak would get them nowhere. Sasha had the feeling that Malak would make Dean pay the price. Malak grinned as though reading Sasha's thoughts.

"He is so responsive, isn't he? Pity for you he's mine now." Sasha felt his heart in his throat as he watched Malak pull out his watch and sigh. "Well look at the time. I've got a new soul to go play with." He grinned at Sasha, but before he could move Sasha grabbed his arm.

"You asked me what Dean Winchester is to me. I wasn't lying when I said he's everything. He is my everything. I will not leave him in the corner of Hell you've

put him in." He looked Malak in the eye. "You know a good bargain when you see one. I'm being deadly serious when I tell you. Please. Just give me Dean back. Give me Dean back and you can have anything, anything. I'd give anything to have him back."

"Well, well Sasha Kelly you truly surprise me." He looked Sasha up and down. "Anything? Truly? I like the sound of that." The smile was cruel but Sasha was not about to back down. He hadn't been lying. If Malak let him have Dean back he'd give anything to make sure that became a reality.

_I feel you  
Cause you won't stop touching my skin_

"Now I know you fucked Dean Winchester, and I don't blame you. He is beautiful enough, but to give _anything _to get him back? Well that surprises me."

Sasha narrowed his eyes and they flashed red. "No it doesn't. Now what do I need to give you?"

Malak laughed. "Clever little Incubus aren't you?" He paused for a moment. "Well I'd be willing to let you take his place. You'd have him back. For ten years? Normal deal. Of course I would then take your soul in exchange."

Sasha knew there was a but. That would be too easy. "But…"

"Well in order for that to happen Dean would have to spend a year with me."

Sasha shook his head. "Not good enough."

That wasn't even close to good enough. Sasha would not deal for a year. He could already hear Dean screaming with whatever torture Malak had decided he should endure. He would not allow Dean to ensure a year of it. Not with hearing Dean scream his name in the night, no, a year was not good enough. Dean was not staying in Hell a year. If they had to assault the very gates of Hell they'd do it.

"Well I'm sorry Sasha," His name rolled off Malak's tongue like a cruel caress. "But I'm not willing to just let him go. Are you that foolish? No, no my friend, I want Dean to at least serve some of his sentence."

"I'll find a way to get him out again." Sam said shaking with rage.

"Be quiet Sam." Malak said swiping his hand in his direction like he was swatting a fly. "Be quiet while the adults talk."

Sasha gripped Sam's arm to make sure the young Winchester was okay. He got a squeeze back.

"Oh he's fine." Malak said. "I'm just keeping him quiet. It'll lift as soon as we've concluded our business deal."

Sasha didn't take his eyes off Malak but gripped Sam's arm tighter. "Now I'd be willing to take him for a month," Malak said his eyes intent. "If you give me one thing."

Sasha leaned forward. A month was better than a year. "What do you want?"

_I need you  
They're coming to take you away_

"Give me your ability to initiate someone." He said.

Sasha felt the floor open up under him. He wouldn't be able to initiate Dean ever. But then he'd only ever wanted to initiate _Dean_ and if he could have Dean back for even a day longer. As his. He'd do it.

"You take him for a week and I'll give you it." Sasha said recklessly. Sam squeezed his arm hard. Sasha knew Sam was trying to get his attention, Malak having taken his voice to stop Sam from inferring or stopping Sasha from making a deal. Not that he would have. He wanted Dean back.

_  
_If this was the price he'd do it. He'd never be able to make someone like him, but what did it matter. None of it mattered if Dean was in Hell. None of it. He needed Dean like he needed the air to breathe. If this was the cost to get him back he'd pay it gladly.

"A Week?" Malak asked. He tilted his head and regarded Sasha for a moment. "I suppose I could work with that. More than enough time to play. Seven days on Earth. If… you give me what I ask for."

Sasha nodded. "You give me Dean back in a week and I'll give you that ability. Do we have a deal?"

Malak grinned. "We do." He moved forward and said, "An exchange of flesh is needed of course…"

Sasha hadn't had time to move before Malak's lips crashed down on his in a savage kiss that was every bit as cruel as the demon he was sharing it with. Then it was over and though Sasha felt no different he knew he would never be the same again.

_Frail and dry  
I could lose it all_

Malak snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean's body was on the floor between them. He looked like he was asleep. Sasha looked up at Malak and Malak grinned back before leaning down and caressing Dean's face, leaving a blister as though he had been burnt. It made Sasha's blood boil.

"Dean will wake up seven days from now. At midnight. Until then he is mine. Goodbye boys." He looked at Sasha, "Pleasure doing business with you Sasha Kelly. I will treasure your gift to me." With that he disappeared.

"You stupid bastard!" Sam screamed at him as soon as he could.

Sasha picked Dean up off the floor and turned to Sam. "He's only got seven days to endure whatever that bastard does to him now." Sasha said keeping Dean's prone form close to his chest. "I'd do it all over again. And you know if he hadn't made a deal with me you'd have done the same. I couldn't leave him there. I couldn't. I'd die first." Sasha started walking back towards the others when Sam caught his arm.

"Sasha you gave up the ability to initiate anyone."

Sasha looked at Sam. "I know exactly what I gave up and I don't care. I'd give up anything to have him back for even one day longer." He looked down at Dean and felt the love for the hunter fill him. "I'd do it again." Sasha repeated his last statement. "It was worth it. It will be worth it when he wakes up. I have him back. I'll have him back with me. That's all that matters. Nothing. Else. Matters."

_But I cannot recall  
It's all wrong_

They made their way back down the hill and met the others. They'd all seen what had happened on the hill. But no one asked. "I'll tell you when we get him back." Sasha looked behind him at Sam, "Roadhouse?" He asked.

Sam looked at Ellen who nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Sam said softly.

Sasha nodded. "We'll meet you all there." Sasha said pulling Dean close again. No one argued with him and Sam led the way back to the cars.

Sam started the Impala up while Sasha settled in the back with Dean settled against him. He couldn't help touching Dean to make sure he was still there. It felt like a dream to have him there. But Sasha knew nothing would be simple. Even a week in Hell would change Dean's perception of things. But a week was better than a year. If Sasha could have he'd have gotten him back without Dean having to go at all.

Sam's eyes met his in the mirror. "You're going to have to tell him when he wakes up."

Sasha looked down for a moment and then up at Sam's hazel gaze again. "I know. And he's going to be pissed. But I told you Sam, I'd do it again."

Sam sighed. "I know you would."

_Don't cry  
Clear away this hate_

The first half of the drive was strained but eventually Sam's anger at what Sasha had done had faded. How could he stay angry at him for long when he would have done the same? Sam shook his head. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Dean. Dean was his big brother. His big brother that had protected him from everything, even death. And if he could have done the same he would have, it was just that the idiot red head had gotten there first. But Sam knew that if there had been a way to do it quicker, if Sasha hadn't been able to give Malak what he wanted then Sam would have found a way.

"You'd have done the same." Sasha said softly. He watched as Sam pulled a hand through his hair.

"I know."

Sam kept shifting his gaze towards the sleeping Dean in the seat and felt like he was invading something ridiculously private as Sasha smoothed Dean's hair and whispered to him, what Sam had no idea what he said, but Sasha barely took his eyes off Dean.

"You fight him you hear me?" Sasha whispered in Dean's ear. "Do not let him win. You fight him Dean Winchester and then come back to me. Please Dean… Don't leave me. Come back to me. I need you."

He lowered his head and kissed Dean's forehead burying his head in Dean's neck taking in his scent. "Dean don't leave me."

When they got to the Roadhouse, after what seemed the longest drive imaginable Sasha carried Dean inside like he was the most precious cargo in the world. As far as he was concerned, to Sasha he was.

He didn't wait for the others he simply carried Dean up the stairs to the bedroom they had shared and got him comfortable. Sam joined him a few minutes later and between them they settled Dean in bed and got him into some comfortable sweats, comfortable for when he woke up.

_And we can start to make it alright  
So fly away  
_

Once they had him settled Sasha knew he had to tell them what he'd done. He knew that they weren't idiotic enough not to know that one of them had made a deal. He just wasn't looking forward to telling people, particularly his aunt Shi, how far he'd gone to get Dean back. Not that he cared what they thought, he couldn't leave Dean there and it would be worth it.

He knew he would never be able to have the forever he'd wanted with Dean now but even if he could have only one natural day longer, it would be better than having Dean in Hell. What he was allowed with Dean as a human would have to be enough now. He wasn't allowed more. But he would savour every minute he _was _allowed.

Sam looked at Sasha, "What are we going to tell them? They're gonna know something's up. They have to know one of us made a deal."

Sasha nodded. "I know and I'm gonna tell them the truth… I'm just; I really am not looking forward to telling my aunt what I did." Sasha explained.

Sam winced. "No. She's gonna flip. Dean's gonna flip."

Sasha folded his arms. "I don't care. If I could have gotten him out sooner I would have. Shi, I think she might understand that."

Sam nodded. "She might. First we kinda gotta tell the others. Are you gonna tell her over the phone?"

Sasha shook his head. "She's headed this way anyway. You know with the deal up and everything. I'll tell her when she gets here."

Sam nodded. "I think that's probably best. Do you want to wait to tell them all together?"

Sasha immediately shook his head. "No. I need to tell Shi on her own. She deserves that. And I honestly have no idea what her reaction is going to be. I'd rather it be private. Of course there are others that want to know now so we better get the first part over with." He looked at Sam and he nodded.

Sasha glanced at Dean again before they both made their way downstairs. He had to face the jury now but Sam was there to offer support.

_And leave it behind  
Return someday  
With red in your eyes  
_

They made their way downstairs and Sasha smiled as a grey cat streaked past them to the upper levels. "Looks like Wally is going to look after him while we're down here." Sam said softly.

"I'm not staying down here long," Sasha said, "I don't want to leave him."

Sam nodded. "I know the feeling."

They made it into the main bar area and saw that everyone was waiting for them. "Someone needs to tell me what happened out there." Ellen was the first to speak.

"And someone better do it fast." Bobby said pinning Sasha with a glare. So Bobby had already pinned him for the one that had made the deal. Well he definitely wasn't wrong. He should have known Bobby would be the one to work it out.

"We ran out of time." Sam said starting them out. "He planned it perfectly. It's like Dean told you. Our Dad was in Hell, but he never went back again. We were never meant to catch them all."

"But one of you did something." Sarah said getting to the point.

"Yeah." Sasha said figuring it was just easier to get it over with. "Yeah. I did." He looked at them defiant. "And I'd do it again."

"What did you give him Sasha?" Bobby asked moving forward.

"How long did you get?" Ellen asked.

"I'm not going to Hell." Sasha said. "In exchange for Malak releasing Dean in a week…I gave up my ability to initiate anyone." There was dead silence for a moment after that.

"Oh god Sasha!" Jo ran forward and hugged him.

"I'd do it again." Sasha said defiantly despite allowing the hug. "I couldn't leave him there. I wasn't going to leave him there. He won't get out of Hell for seven days. It's not enough. I want him out now. But it's better than Malak's initial deal. He wanted to keep Dean for a year." Sasha scoffed. "That wasn't happening. It just wasn't happening."

At that moment Sasha's cell rang. He looked at the call display and walked away from the bar. "Aunt Shi." He said softly.

"Hello darling. Did you make it?" She asked just as softly.

"No." Sasha said his voice breaking. "We were never going to make it Shi." He could feel the tears cascading down his face.

"Oh baby," Shi said which made Sasha cry harder. He could almost hear Dean saying that before they hugged or touched or kissed. God, he hadn't been gone even a day and Sasha was already desperately missing his lover.

"I miss him already Shi." Sasha cried softly.

"Just hold on," Shi said "I'm an hour out. You're at the Roadhouse correct?"

Sasha nodded and then realised Shi couldn't see him nodding so he said, "yeah."

"Do you want me to ring the others for you? They'll be there in a matter of hours."

Sasha shook his head frantically. He couldn't explain what he had done to Lindsay, Charis, Cam and the twins yet. It wasn't that they wouldn't understand, even Lindsay had finally realised how much Dean meant to Sasha, he just didn't think he had the strength to hold it together yet.

"Shi. Please don't… I can't. I can't…see them yet." The tears were falling fast now. He'd made a deal. Dean would be his in a week but he hadn't been fast enough. Dean would still endure more than Sasha could handle.

"Darling they'll want to know." Shi said softly. "They know about Dean's deal and how it's up."

"I know. But I can't yet." He said. "I need to… I need to…something." He said not sure what he was talking about.

"Hold on for me darling." She said softly. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay" he whispered.

"I love you Sasha. See you in an hour."

"I love you too." Sasha said into the phone before closing it. He couldn't break; he didn't think he'd be able to put himself back together again. He had to hold it together. But he knew he couldn't face the others yet so he turned and went to check on Dean.

_  
I see you  
Cause you won't get out of my way_

Sasha went straight back up to the room where he found Wally protectively wrapped round him. She looked up when Sasha came in and chirped unhappily stroking Dean's face as though waiting for him to wake up. She looked at Sasha sorrowfully and Sasha could almost hear her asking, why isn't he waking up?

"He'll be back soon." Sasha said as much to himself as to Wally. He'd made the deal, Dean was coming back but he knew the week he had to wait was going to be the longest week he had ever lived.

Sasha sat on the chair by the bed and held Dean's hand loosely. He knew he wouldn't be able to spend every waking moment in the room but he hated the thought of leaving his lover. It felt like he was abandoning him. He needed to be here, to speak to Dean even if at that moment Dean was out of his reach.

He knelt down and kissed Dean's forehead. "Babe, you gotta hold on for me. You can't let him win. Dean please, please. I need you back. You've got to hold on. We're coming for you."

At that moment the door opened and Sam came in. "The others are still downstairs, but you couldn't stay away either, huh?"

Sasha shook his head. "Feels wrong to leave him."

Sam nodded. "I know the feeling."

Sasha looked up at Sam. "Shi will be here soon," He offered softly. "She was already on her way here."

Sam hunkered down next to Sasha. "You expected any different?" he asked.

"No. I just… I wish I had more time. She wanted to call the others. But… I can't deal with that yet. I love them but until he wakes up… I can't deal with anything else. I just want him to wake up. I should have done something else to get him out sooner." He said helplessly.

Sam did the only thing he could think of and pulled Sasha into a hug. "He's coming back." He said pulling back and making sure Sasha was looking him in the eye. "He's coming back. Don't forget that."

At that moment Jo yelled up the stairs, "Sasha you're aunt's here!"

Sasha laughed. "Hour out. Right. I should have known she'd floor it."

Sam pushed him towards the door. "Go. I'm going to stay with Dean while you talk to her. It'll be okay. Not now maybe but it'll be okay."

Sasha nodded because he had to believe that. He had too. He wouldn't make it through the week if he didn't. He took a deep breath and went to face the music. _  
_

_I hear you  
Cause you won't quit screaming my name  
_

Sasha knew as soon as his aunt saw him that she could tell something was different. She looked at him with that intense look that he only got when he was in trouble. He didn't care if she thought it was wrong. He could see she'd already worked it out. Well, as best she could. She was looking at him, demanding an explanation, while hoping the conclusion she'd come to was wrong.

"Hi Shi." Sasha said softly.

"Sasha…?" She whispered her head cocked to one side and her eyes wide. "Darling what did you do?" He looked down for a moment his eyes flashing but when he looked up and met his aunt's gaze he met it steadily. He didn't waver.

"I think you know what I did." He said looking away a moment. He looked around and saw that the bar was empty. Apparently, the others had decided that until Dean woke up they would keep a low profile. No one knew what the week would bring but no one thought for a moment it was going to be pleasant.

"Can we talk about this somewhere, where I don't think the world is watching me?" Sasha asked softly.

Shi nodded and led him out to her Bentley that was parked neatly in front of the Roadhouse. They got to the car and Sasha got in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"I made a deal." He said softly.

"You gave that demon your ability to initiate someone to be with you." It was a statement not a question but Sasha nodded anyway.

"I did." He said softly.

"Sasha…" Shi sighed. "You know what that means…"

"I do. I know perfectly but I get Dean back. That's all that matters. I get him back. Yes, he'll always be human but I'll have him back for as long as I'm allowed him." He looked at Shi then.

"But you might find someone…"

"I don't want anyone else. I'll never love anyone else the way I love him." Sasha said sharply. "Never. Shi. Please understand."

Shi closed her eyes. "I do Sasha, I wish I didn't but I do. Your mother would have done the same. I wish you weren't so like her. But then you wouldn't be you." She smiled softly and caressed his cheek. Her beautiful child since she had had to be Sasha's parents. His parents…who had been so in love and willing to fight for it.

"I couldn't leave him there Shi. He's everything to me."

Shi nodded and pulled him into an awkward hug. "Where's Dean now? Does he know what you did?"

"He's in Hell. Malak said if I gave him my gift, he'd let him out in a week. He's still got to be in Hell for a week. And I will tell him. He deserves to know."

They said nothing after that. Shi knew there was no point getting pissed. She'd known how much Dean and Sasha loved each other before this started and she wasn't idiotic enough to think that Dean wouldn't have given up everything for Sasha too. He had already for Sam. She'd seen how devoted Dean was to her nephew even before he'd realised it himself.

"I'll stay the week."

_I feel you  
Cause you won't stop touching my skin  
_

Sasha spent the night wrapped round Dean but Dean didn't move, he hardly breathed. But then Sasha supposed he didn't need to breathe. Until he came back to earth he was in Hell.

But the lack of movement upset Sasha. Dean hardly ever was still, he was always on the move. It was too intense to see him so still, so _death like _thatit made Sasha's heart want to bleed with loss.

He gave up on trying to sleep and wandered the Roadhouse, finding Sam doing the same. He glanced at Sam where he sat at the bar with a drink in his hand. "Shouldn't you be off with Sarah?" Sasha asked tiredly, knowing he needed to move but feeling guilty about leaving Dean alone. Even if logically he knew Dean didn't know one way or another whether Sasha was there or not.

"Sleep's overrated and I didn't want to wake her." Sam said shrugging and offering Sasha a seat and a really strong shot of vodka, or maybe it was a triple shot of vodka. Sam seemed to be slack handed with the bottle on the bar and Sasha really didn't care.

"I know the feeling." Sasha echoed what Sam kept saying to him, taking the drink and relishing the burn down his throat. He hurt so much inside it was nice to have something physical to concentrate on. He downed the vodka quickly and poured another shot.

They hardly spoke but they drank together, both knowing they were happier together than apart.

The next morning Bobby, Ellen and Shi found them asleep head's down on the bar with more than one bottle of vodka almost empty. Not one of the commented when Sam and Sasha finally woke up with the hangover to end all hangovers. The pair never spoke of it, just slept off their ill, both awkwardly wrapped around Dean in the bedroom upstairs.

At midnight Bobby and Shi found themselves in the same place Sam and Sasha had been the night before. Bobby glanced at the clock and sighed. "Another five days to live through." Shi nodded. "The longest week. Even for one that has lived as long as I have."

"I'll toast to that." Bobby said softly. They both drank quietly, thinking of their charges, all of which were currently upstairs in the same room. "I know how you're feeling. When Dean told me he'd made a deal…" Bobby shook his head.

He still remembered that moment when he knew he was gonna loose the closest thing he had to a son. His heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Shi looked at him. Her eyes intent.

"Our boys live and love with their hearts. Dean for his brother and now for Sasha and Sasha for Dean. I can't be angry at my nephew for wanting back the one person he loves most in the world. Even if Dean can never be with him for as long as Sasha wants now. I just…" She shook her head. "I want to be angry at him. I want to scream but how can I when I know had it been the other way round Dean would have done the same?"

There was nothing else to say to that so they sat in silence, Bobby's hand loosely holding Shi's. They would just have to do what everyone else was doing and wait out the week.

And pray Dean made it out in one piece.

_I need you  
They're coming to take you away  
_

Three Days. Three Days and he'd have Dean back. Three. He could survive three. Surely.

Sasha and Wally had curled round Dean again and Sasha had just nodded off when Dean's cell rang. He knew it was Dean's cell because ACDC's "High way to hell" was screaming at him.

Dean had laughed when he programmed the ring tone in, saying, "What better time than now? I'm definitely on a highway to Hell." Sasha had laughed then but now. Now it was just too painful.

He picked it up and said, "Hello?" without looking at the call display.

"Sasha?" A familiar voice said. "What are you doing with Dean's phone?"

"Iain?" Sasha said sitting up.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could talk to Dean."

Sasha rubbed his eyes holding back a scream. "No. Sorry. He's…incommunicado at the moment. Hunt. I'm meant to be meeting him to finish it off in a few days. He's deep undercover. Sam and I? We're doing the research and we'll be…meeting him. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Oh well…" Iain trailed off and then said, "Well I was wondering if I could be any help." Sasha stared at the phone a minute. "I know I'm not a hunter." Iain said quickly. "But well I can't go back to the way things were before. Knowing what I know. But, I'm good at research, and I know you guys do that. So I was thinking…"

Ordinarily Sasha would have thought it a great idea. But right now he couldn't think about anything but the end of the weak. He knew everyone else's nerves were shot to hell as well. He couldn't possibly bring Iain to them with the way things were. Not now.

"I think it's a great idea." Sasha said truthfully. "But we're kinda busy right now with Dean not here and all." Sasha said. "How about we give you a call when Dean comes back and we'll organise something."

"That sounds like a plan. Give my best to Dean when you see him." Iain said. Sasha could hear the sincerity through the phone. "He's a good guy. I'll speak to you soon Sasha." And then he was gone.

Sasha stared at the phone. He knew Iain had a crush on his lover. A big crush and Dean, the idiot, hadn't even realised until it was too late. That didn't do a lot for Sasha's nerves so he chose to put it out of his mind.

Three Days… Then he'd have Dean back… Three days, he thought as he drifted off again. He could swear he heard laughter coming from somewhere but before he could think about it he was asleep, getting rest that he definitely needed but had been fighting. He let the pull of exhaustion finally claim him while Wally watched both Dean and Sasha sleep like a silent guardian.

_I see you  
Cause you won't get out of my way  
_

As the time grew closer for Dean to wake up Sasha found it harder and harder to leave him. Afraid that if he left Dean would wake up alone.

It was stupid, he knew Malak wasn't about to let Dean out of Hell a minute before he had too. Which meant he still had two days to go. But Sasha's worst nightmare was not being with his lover when he got out. He needed to be with Dean. To ground him. To make sure he knew he was out.

He knew Sam felt the same, even though the youngest Winchester tried to hide it and tried to distract himself with manual labour. Neither of them could stay away from the room Dean lay in for very long.

They'd stopped the others from coming in though as both Sam and Sasha knew what Dean's reaction would be if he had to learn that the others had seen him at his weakest.

Sarah and Jo to their credit did the best they could to distract the boys and Ellen made them put in hours behind the bar. It helped but it didn't take away the panic, the pain. Sasha would be happy when this week was over. If he didn't know better he would say Malak was slowing it down just to spite him.

Sasha didn't know why Malak wanted Dean so bad but the demon did. It was evident in the plan he had created. He had never meant to let Dean go. But Sasha had had him first and he wasn't letting go either. He would find a way to kill Malak for the harm he had caused Dean and when he did he would kill Malak with a smile on his face.

But right now all that mattered was Dean.

_I hear you  
Cause you won't quit screaming my name  
_

Sasha lay curled round Dean. He hadn't slept as it grew closer to the deadline and Dean's body began to grow more restless. Dean never made a sound but he tossed and turned. He'd been so still at first. But as the time he would come home got closer he began to thrash as if caught in dreams.

In nightmares.

Sasha shook his head. Oh his beautiful Hunter was caught in dreams alright. The most horrible ones. The most shocking reality ever created. Sasha swore as he watched Dean writhe that he would find a way to kill the bastard for doing this to Dean. He would. If it took him until the end of the world he would find a way. He would find a way to kill Malak.

Dean tossed again and almost looked like he was about to scream but he stayed silent his eyes moving under his eyelids. He arched off the bed and Sasha tried to settle him whispering words in his ear.

"Dean it's almost over hold on. I love you. Hold on." He knew whatever part of Hell Malak had him trapped in Dean wouldn't be able to hear. The demon would not let Sam or Sasha interfere with his fun. But Dean was strong he would make it. He had to.

Sasha watched as the clock struck midnight. Only 24 hours left to go. He could do this. He could survive another twenty four hours. He had survived the week he could survive another day. His nerves were shot but he'd do it. As long as he never had another like it.

This definitely took the crown. Longest week of his life. Most painful of his life. Dean had to make it out. He had too. Malak had promised. They'd made the deal and Malak was too much of a stickler for Order not to.

The next few hours were good for no one. Everyone was on edge. Everyone had loved Dean and they'd pulled out everything they could give to make sure he got home safe.

The day went in a haze to Sasha, passing in fits and starts. Some hours so slow he thought they were caught in a time loop and some so fast he thought he'd blinked and missed an hour of his life.

He didn't care. He just wanted Dean back. He wanted every minute to pass so midnight would come.

Midnight.

Dean.

_I feel you  
Cause you won't stop touching my skin_

_I need you…_

As the clock crept closer to midnight, though they all tired not to, everyone, Jo, Ellen, Sarah, Bobby, Shi, Sam and Sasha, everyone found themselves watching the clock more and more. It got to five minutes to midnight and Sasha looked at Sam and they took off up the stairs.

Wally met them at the door with a chirp. "How is he girl?" Sasha asked gathering her up. She chirped again sadly.

"That good huh?" Sam asked. "He'd be pleased you think so." She chirped again before nuzzling Sasha softly. Sasha put her down and she looked at them both before almost shaking her head and darting from the room.

"Sam!" Sasha yelled as Dean's eyes began to flutter. "He's waking up. Thank god, he's waking up!"

"Dean!" Sam said as he came barrelling into the room.

"Dean," Sasha whispered "Come on baby wake up for me."

Dean's eyes fluttered again and he moaned as if he was in pain and then those green eyes that Sasha had longed to see opened, filled with agony, agony and fury as he pushed away from Sasha and dashed for the far wall.

"Dean!" Sam and Sasha called at the same time. "Dean what are you doing?" Dean had a knife in his hand now and was regarding them like an enemy. Sasha felt his heart break at seeing his lover so confused.

"Dean!" He called. "It's us. You're out. You're home." When Dean didn't move and the knife didn't drop, Sasha looked at Sam helplessly before he moved closer. "Dean it's us."

"It's Sam and Sasha." Sam said joining Sasha a minute later.

"Please tell us you recognise us." Sasha said tears threatening to fall. "Please Dean tell me you know who we are?" He spoke softly but he knew Dean heard every word. The knife slowly fell from Dean's hand but the pain, the anger, the confusion, and oh god, the hatred. Sasha felt the hatred like a blow to the heart. They didn't fade.

"Please Dean…?" Sasha said again. They had to get through to him. He wasn't in Hell anymore.

And then he heard it. He was almost sure he heard Malak's laugh in his head.

_You've won this round, but he will be _mine. _We've had such fun I'm sure Dean will want to play again. He will be mine… _

_They're coming to take you away_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
